


Hundred million stars

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 1 (TaeIl Edition) [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuties, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, uwu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: En su primera cita, TaeIl decide llevar a JungWoo al planetario.





	Hundred million stars

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita para Alice, que es una persona encantadora que me ha querido ayudar a sacar un poco adelante este enorme proyecto.  
> Como querías alfo soft y uwu y como ellos son lo más soft y uwu del mundo, esta es la maravillosa idea que he tenido para hacer algo que fuera soft y uwu… y he dicho muchas veces soft y uwu pero me da igual (?). Espero que os guste.

Aquella es su primera cita desde que oficialmente comenzaran a salir y TaeIl está nervioso porque necesita que absolutamente todo salga bien y que JungWoo se sienta feliz después de su encuentro. Es por eso que ha buscado qué puede hacer para que la cita sea maravillosa y para que el chico la recordara toda la vida con una sonrisa en su rostro hasta la saciedad y que les ha preguntado a todos y cada uno de los amigos de JungWoo cosas que él no sabía para encontrar el lugar perfecto y que todo fuera perfecto, hasta que lo encontró y TaeIl se sintió muy orgulloso en el momento por haberlo encontrado por fin. Sin embargo, ahora está nervioso, ahora que está esperando a JungWoo en el lugar en el que han quedado antes de dar un paseo hasta el sitio exacto de la cita.

 

Esta nervioso porque es su primera cita con el chico que tantísimo tiempo le ha costado conquistar y está nervioso porque quiere que lo que ha preparado sea lo mejor y no quiere que nada salga mal. No quiere estropear su primera cita con JungWoo por nada del mundo.

 

Cuando JungWoo llega al lugar de encuentro, ambos se dedican unas sonrisas tímidas y se saludan sin mucha parafernalia porque están en público, hay demasiadas personas a su alrededor y TaeIl sabe que al chico no le gusta llamar la atención. Por eso mismo, caminan también al lado el uno del otro y se rozan las manos al andar, pero ninguno de los dos hace el amago de coger la del otro, solo cuando tengan más confianza pueden intentar aquello.

 

—¿Dónde vamos? —le pregunta JungWoo, después de unos momentos caminando, mirándolo con aquellos ojos brillantes y llenos de curiosidad que hacen que el corazón de TaeIl siempre se salte un latido.

—Es un secreto —responde, guiñándole un ojo, tratando de mantener el misterio hasta que el edificio al que van sea demasiado visible y no pueda esconderlo más.

— _Hyung~_

 

JungWoo medio protesta porque no le cuenta lo que van a hacer, pero sus mejillas se tiñen por completo de rojo con el guiño que le ha dedicado TaeIl y poco después agacha su cabeza, avergonzado. El corazón de TaeIl, que se ha detenido solo un segundo atrás, ahora late con muchísima más fuerza de lo que acostumbra ante todo aquel despliegue de adorabilidad y siente deseos de darle un beso a JungWoo, pero se aguanta las ganas porque no es el momento ni el lugar. Después de aquello, ambos siguen caminando el uno junto al otro hasta que finalmente llegan a su destino y TaeIl se detiene justo delante de la puerta de entrada del planetario.

 

—Aquí es —le indica al menor y el rostro del chico se ilumina por completo.

—¿En serio? —le cuestiona.

—Totalmente en serio —responde y la preciosa sonrisa que JungWoo le está dedicando se hace muchísimo más amplia y encantadora.

—Eres el mejor, _hyung_ , me encanta —murmura, completamente emocionado.

 

TaeIl no puede evitar sonreír también porque a JungWoo le ha gustado la cita que ha ideado y está feliz y eso es lo único que el mayor pretendía, por eso había buscado hasta la saciedad qué era lo que le podría hacer más ilusión y la idea de ir al planetario era la que más le entusiasmaba al chico que está delante de él en aquellos momentos, por eso TaeIl había comprado sus entradas para ir al lugar a observar las estrellas, aunque fuera solo a través de un vídeo —en otra ocasión, se aseguraría de planear un viaje a algún lugar de Corea en el que se pudieran ver bien las estrellas reales que se encontraban en el cielo sobre sus cabezas—.

 

—¿Vamos, _hyung_? —le pregunta el chico, emocionado.

—Vamos.

 

TaeIl enseña sus entradas en el control de acceso al edificio y después ambos vagabundean por las distintas exposiciones sobre el universo y las estrellas que se encuentran por el lugar haciendo tiempo antes de que empiece la sesión del planetario para la que el mayor ha comprado las entradas. El lugar está lleno de secretos del universo que TaeIl no conoce y que debería admirar, pero se pasa el rato observando a JungWoo porque para él es mucho más precioso que el universo y, las sonrisas que el chico le dedica, emocionadas, ilusionadas, cada vez que ve algo que le gusta, hacen que TaeIl se sienta la persona más afortunada del universo por ser a quien le son dedicadas esas sonrisas tan preciosas.

 

El rato se les pasa volando y, antes de que se den cuenta, ya es la hora de entrar al planetario. Ambos se sientan en unas butacas desde las cuales se pueden ver decentemente todos los rincones de la cúpula bajo la que se encuentran para poder verlo todo cuando el vídeo comience. TaeIl puede ver cómo JungWoo está emocionado a su lado y, cuando apagan las luces y una voz por megafonía comienza a hablar sobre los secretos del universo que les van a descubrir en breves instantes, toma su mano entre la suya en el brazo del sillón, aprovechando la oscuridad. JungWoo da un respingo a su lado, pero unos segundos después aprieta su mano fuertemente y TaeIl vuelve a sentirse la persona más afortunada del universo.

 

Sobre sus cabezas comienzan a aparecer pequeñas luces, estrellas den firmamento que se acercan y se alejan y bailan al ritmo de una suave música que los envuelve y que hace que sus sentidos se expandan por el universo, mientras una voz calmada y firme va hablando sobre aquello que están viendo, explicándolo. TaeIl está completamente encantado con la magia de aquel lugar, con la oscuridad, con los puntos luminosos sobre sus cabezas y, sobre todo, con la expresión extasiada que JungWoo tiene en su rostro mientras ve todo aquello. Es demasiado precioso para que su corazón pueda soportarlo, así que, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hace, TaeIl se inclina un poco sobre el menor y deja un beso en su mejilla. El chico se aleja y, por un segundo, tiene miedo de que la expresión en el rostro de JungWoo haya cambiado por aquel beso, pero no lo ha hecho, sigue teniendo aquella sonrisa preciosa en él cuando lo mira y se acerca a él para susurrarle.

 

—Mira las estrellas, _hyung_ —le dice, rozando con sus labios su oído, antes de dejar un pequeño beso contra su mejilla también antes de volver a dirigir su vista hacia el espectáculo sobre sus cabezas.

 

Y TaeIl, bajo cientos de miles de estrellas, se siente de nuevo el más afortunado del universo y desea con toda su alma que aquella primera cita sea también para JungWoo una igual de especial.

 


End file.
